


The thunder rolls

by bibbit_didit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Like, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Wincest - Freeform, Worry, about 200 words, very short, very very short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction based on the song "The thunder rolls" by Garth Brooks, in which Lisa is waiting for Dean to return on a stormy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thunder rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Youtube Link to the song that inspired me writing the fanfic:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhFgCYEtwy4
> 
> AND YES I finally found the original song!

Blitze zuckten über den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel, über dem ein heftiges Gewitter tobte. Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheiben und auf das Wellblechdach, das Dean mit Bens Hilfe wiedererrichtet hatte. Eine Sorgenfalte malte eine Furche auf Lisas Stirn. Sie wartete neben dem Telefon, wartete und wartete. Sie hoffte, es war nicht, was sie befürchtete. Sie wollte bloß, dass er sicher heimkehrte. Wollte bloß, dass sie ihn in ihre Arme schließen konnte, ihn an sich ziehen konnte. 

Das Heulen des Sturms wurde schlimmer. Ben war aufgewacht. „Geh wieder ins Bett, Schatz“, Lisas Worte waren sanft gemurmelt, aber die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme vollständig zu verbannen, gelang ihr nicht. „Wo ist Dean?“, fragte Ben leise, die Augen auf seiner Mutter. „Er wird sicher bald Zuhause sein. Bitte geh ins Bett, du hast morgen Schule.“

Lisa war müde. Müde, weil Dean nicht anrief. Müde, weil es immer später wurde. Sie war der Sorge müde, die sich immer in ihrem Herzen ausbreitete, wenn es zu solchen Situationen kam.

Endlich. Lichter auf der Hauswand, sie zuckten über die Gardinen des Wohnzimmers. Ein Motor erstarb in der Einfahrt. Lisa ließ alles stehen und liegen und rannte nach draußen um Dean in die Arme zu schließen, dankbar, dass er am Leben war. 

Er hatte sie in den Schlaf geredet, mit denselben sanften Worten, die er so gut draufhatte. Dieselben leichten Berührungen, derer er sie immer teilhaben ließ. Doch all das täuschte nicht über ein winziges Detail hinweg. Ein Blitz erleuchtete kurz Lisas tränennasses Gesicht, bevor der Donner laut grollte. Dean roch nach Sams Aftershave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and let me hear your opinion!


End file.
